Conventional easels usually comprise a tripod or similar arrangement of legs comprised of telescoped tubes or foldable struts which may be extended linearly to a desired height and which have a display support platform across one or more of the tubes or struts, The tubes or struts are usually held in extended position by means of a thumb or set screw or screw collar or similar fastening means locking one tube or strut to the adjacent tube or strut. To collapse the tubes or struts, the thumb screw or screw collar is turned-and one tube is telescoped into an adjacent tube, or the struts are pivotally folded together.
Likewise, the display platform may be adjustable along the tubes or struts and conventionally secured at a desired height by conventional fastening means.
In all known prior art easels, some manipulation of screw-like or similar fastening members is required to lock the easel leg members together linearly. These fastening members require time, space and effort to selectively manipulate them for setting up or collapsing the easel. Frequently, it is necessary to remove the display support platform from the legs or to fold this support or move the support out of its desired display supporting position when collapsing the easel legs, and to reverse the procedure when setting up the easel. Often the display supporting platform must be moved to a selected height when the easel is again set up for use. Usually, the collapsed conventional easel is too bulky to permit it to be carried and stored conveniently, for example, no known full height easel can be carried in a conventional brief case.